


Salvamos a pedra filosofal... Mas quem nos salva?

by AltenWho (AltenVantas)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Beauxbatons, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Castelobruxo, Durmstrang, Gen, Harry is a Sense8, Ilvermorny, It has Sense8 for all school of magic, Mahoutokoro (Harry Potter), Uagadou, alternative
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 12:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10876488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenWho
Summary: Harry sabia que estava cometendo um erro em ir sozinho tentar salvar a pedra, mas não conseguia colocar em risco a vida dos seus únicos amigos. Por isso estava pronto para se sacrificar, até que eles apareceram e lhe fizeram lembrar que não estava sozinho e nunca estaria.





	Salvamos a pedra filosofal... Mas quem nos salva?

**Author's Note:**

> Nomes e nacionalidade das pessoas da Cluster:
> 
> Horgwarts - Harry Potter  
> Beauxbatons - Eléonore Blanche  
> Durmstrang - Frederiksen Zabirow  
> Mahoutokoro - Ichihara Yuuko  
> Uagadou - Zola Tinochika  
> Ilvermorny - Claire Brown  
> Castelobruxo - Iago da Silva  
> Estuda com os pais - Amélia Castillo

A porta se fechou com click deixando ainda mais nervoso do que já estava, forçou-se a dá um passo para frente e encarar a criatura que estava dormindo logo a sua frente, todas as três cabeças. Ele piscou percebendo que estava atrasado e alguém que já tinha chego antes, deixando-o ainda mais preocupado, porque a pessoa conseguiu colocar aquela criatura para dormir. Significaria que era alguém muito poderoso e que não teria a menor chance de conseguir enfrentá-la pela pedra. Talvez, Frederiksen estivesse correto e deveria deixar para alguém mais velho lidar com isso, só que sua professora não havia acredito nele e Dumbledore não estava na escola. Então quem?

Suspirou chegando um pouco mais perto, percebendo que uma das patas estava exatamente em cima do alçapão que dava para a câmera seguinte, deixando ainda mais preocupado em como conseguiria fazer para movê-la sem acordar a criatura. Chegou mais um pouco perto pronto para puxá-lo, achando que essa era a melhor idéia.

\- Caramba!

Conseguiu colocar a mão na boca a tempo de não gritar, estava começando a se acostumar com essas aparições estranhas que tinham a tendência de aparecer na hora errada. Virou-se para a menina de cabelos curtos e enrolados que estavam avermelhados naquele dia, seus olhos cor de mel pareciam brilhar enquanto ela chegava tão perto do animal que Harry começou a temer que o acordasse. Mesmo sabendo que ela não estava fisicamente ali, não sabia o quanto a criatura era sensível!

\- Isso é um Cérbero, o ultimo que vi estava na Grécia guardando uma tumba que levava a um antigo laboratório alquímico. Foi realmente muito complicado passar por ele.

Virou-se para a igual cruzando os braços, sinceramente não precisava saber o quanto foi difícil passar pela criatura, ela já estava dormindo então era só aproveitar.

\- Amélia, eu não preciso que você me diga o quanto foi difícil passar por ele e sim o que eu preciso fazer para mantê-lo dormindo.

Ela colocou a mão sobre o queixo e olhando ao redor sorrindo quando pareceu encontrar alguma coisa, caminhou em direção ao que parecia ser um pedaço de maneira disforme no chão. Apontou para a coisa.

\- Só encantar para tocar músicas, Cérebros são conhecidos por adormecerem ao som de músicas. Claro que meus pais só descobriram isso depois de quase perderem a perna, mas isso é outra coisa.

\- Certo e como eu faço isso?

Viu a menina abrir a boca, quando uma mão apareceu no ombro dela, fazendo-a se virar e sorrir, embora Harry soubesse que não seria nenhum pouco bom que ele estivesse ali. De todos os membros de sua Cluster, era o que tinha menos contato e sempre lhe assustado como os olhos dele eram negros em contraste a sua pele alva, deixando com uma aparência muito mais de morto do que de vivo. Isso sem contar com seus cabelos claros e sua postura arrogante, deixando-o muito parecido com Draco. Se não tivesse em sua mente, tinha certeza que não iria nem falar com ele.

\- Você deveria saber disso, está na lista de feitiços que eu enviei para todos vocês. Bom saber que nem se deu ao trabalho de tentar olhá-los.

\- Eles eram das Trevas.

Respondeu sem nem mesmo pensar, na verdade, ele não tinha certeza. Apenas estava falando o que Ron havia dito quando lhe viu procurando por um dos livros, obviamente Hermione revirou os olhos lhe dizendo que não tinha como ele saber já que nunca o tinha lido. Mas mesmo sem qualquer argumento, ele seguiu teimando na sua afirmação. Por isso ele nem mesmo se preocupou em olhar os outros. Viu os olhos de Frederiksen brilhando em algo que era raiva.

Mas não foi ele quem falou e sim Amélia, ela chegou perto e deu um peteleco em seu ouvido como sempre fazia quando alguém falava uma besteira tão grande. Harry sentiu a dor, mesmo que eles não estivessem ali, o contato entre si era bem real.

\- Por que fez isso?

\- Quantas eu tenho que dizer que você precisa testar antes de dizer algo assim?

\- E como sabe que eu não fiz?

Foi à vez de Amélia cruzar os braços entorno se seu peito, seu vestido era volumoso e tinha um casaco, era como se tivesse em algum lugar onde havia neve.

\- Se tivesse feito, saberia enfeitiçar a harpa para tocar. Como não sabe, significa que nem mesmo se deu o trabalho de olhar um dos livros. Claro, que alguns são meio avançados – ou meu pai assim falou – mas isso não significa que sejam das Trevas.

Ainda não conhecia há todos muito bem, mas sabia que o único que realmente se definia como Bruxo das Trevas era Frederiksen, balançou a cabeça percebendo que havia um súbito silêncio na sala. Nem mesmo os roncos do cachorro eram ouvidos. Virou em tempo de ver as cabeças do Cérbero lhe encarando e começando a rosnar.

Olhou para lado vendo o búlgaro levantando a mão com confiança que não possuía, nem mesmo quando se tratar de Defesa, sua matéria favorita até aquele momento. Ele mexeu seu braço fazendo um encantamento que não conhecia, uma luz prateada pousou no instrumento caído no chão que começou a tocar. Viu as cabeças começaram a balançar ao som do instrumento, quando os olhos do Bulgaro se focaram no seu.

\- Corre.

Sem pensar duas vezes lançou-se em direção ao alçapão que estava livre, abriu e jogou-se sem nem pensar duas vezes.

A queda não demorou muito, mas foi o suficiente para dar um susto nele e nos outros que estavam consigo. Amélia sorria de maneira animada, ela sempre foi a que mais gostou de aventuras - talvez por viajar com os seus pais para todo o lado do mundo estudando criaturas exóticas e desbravando tumbas esquecidas. Frederiksen parecia meio verde, sabia que ele tinha medo de altura e não pode evitar sorrir com o mal estar do menino.

Seus olhos negros lhe encararam por alguns segundos, enquanto começava a palpar o local onde estavam, foi quando percebeu o musgo que estava cobrindo a sua roupa e não conseguia ver nenhum palmo a sua frente.

\- O que é isso?

Foi Amélia quem perguntou e se ela não sabia, certamente os outros dois não iriam afinal ela eram quem estava acostumar às coisas exóticas. Pegou sua varinha pensando em como fazer para conseguir enxergar.

\- Luminate.

Ouviu o búlgaro pronunciando as palavras fazendo várias pequenas luzes se espalhassem pelo teto do local dando lhe uma visão de penumbra. Não precisava se virar para ver o sorriso convencido do outro.

\- Aposto que está arrependido de não ter lido a lista de livros que eu te mandei.

Queria dá um soco nele, em parte por ele está correto e em parte porque não gostava de presunção dele, novamente o fez se lembrar de Draco. Virou para falar alguma coisa, quando começou a sentir algo pegajoso começar a se mover pela sua perna puxando-o para baixo e tentou tatear procurando algum lugar para se apoiar e para o avanço do que quer que seja aquilo.

\- Não se mova isso vai ser pior.

Virou-se vendo Iago olhando para baixo, seus olhos castanhos estavam encarando o chão com um ar de curiosidade. Como sempre estava sem blusa, revelando o seu físico encorpado, mas não necessariamente gordo com uma pele que Harry considerava única, já que era o mesmo tom do café com leite. Nunca tinha visto isso por ali.

\- Sabe o que é isso?

Ergueu a cabeça e deu um dos sorrisos mais doce de todos, como sempre era uma pessoa muito amável, embora de um jeito diferente de Amélia. Já que a menina era mais parecida com uma mãe e ele como... Um irmão mais velho.

\- Sim, aprendi sobre no meio do ano, é um visgo do diabo, uma erva que cresce em ambientes completamente escuros e úmidos. Alguns consideram uma praga por seu crescimento é anormalmente rápido e pode acabar matando bruxos que caiam em suas vinhas, mas é bastante dócil se você só relaxar.

Harry acenou com a cabeça, sabendo que herbologia era uma das matérias que não conseguia ver utilidade, embora fosse realmente bom manuseando as plantas. Se não fosse por Iago e Neville sabia que iria se dá mal, apenas porque não dava a importância. Como dito pelo outro, logo a planta começou a ficar mais calma ao passar suas vinhas e puxando-o gentilmente até o chão.

\- Você deveria colocar uma blusa.

Pisou no chão de pedra, sentindo o musgo cobrindo todo o seu corpo, sentiu nojo e ao mesmo tempo alívio pelo irmão está correto. Contudo sabia que não podia agradecê-lo, Frederiksen estava começando a irritá-lo e sabia que era melhor não interromper, por isso simplesmente seguiu adiante.

\- Está calor aqui e estou no meu quarto sozinho, não tenho porque colocar uma blusa.

\- Porque eu não sou obrigado a vê-lo seminu sempre que vou visitá-lo.

Não sabia o quanto eles se visitavam, mas deferia ser tempo o suficiente para que essa conversa fizesse alguém sentindo, sentiu Amélia balançando a cabeça e sorrindo de maneira animada.

\- Eles se dão muito bem.

\- Não sei da onde você tirou isso. Eles só brigam.

\- Exatamente, isso é porque eles não compreendem o que sentem um pelo outro.

Ao seu lado estava Ichihara, ela não gostava de ser chamada pelo seu primeiro nome, como sempre usava um quimono rosa com alguns símbolos prateados. Ele nunca soube o que significavam e nunca teve coragem de perguntar o que era. Seu cabelo era negro como a noite e parecia desaparecer na semi-escuridão do local. Seus olhos eram tão negros quantos de Frederiksen, só que pareciam muito mais implacáveis, como se tivesse visto de tudo.

Amélia se aproximou fazendo uma curvatura – odigui se lembrava bem – sendo retribuída com um sorriso suave da menina.

\- Meu pai disse que vamos ao Japão em algum momento do mês que vem, posso te ver?

\- Claro, você sempre será bem vinda ao castelo Ichihara. Todos vocês são.

Frederiksen e Iago pararam a conversa ao ouvi-la, como esperado o brasileiro abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha, enquanto praticamente corria na direção dela dando-lhe um abraço. O esmeraldino viu o desconforto no rosto da menina, mas não fez qualquer menção de afastá-lo, na verdade viu até uma tentativa de abraço surgir.

\- Obrigado por sua ajuda naquele dia, teria ficado perdido sem sua explicação.

Ela sorriu para ele, de maneira plácida e suave, percebia que todos os movimentos dela eram contidos e simples. Quase como perfeitamente calculado. O que vindo da japonesa, não duvidava nenhum pouco.

\- Não por isso. Só me mantenha atualizada.

Viu-o balançar a cabeça de forma animada parecendo muito com um cachorrinho, sempre tinha essa impressão com relação ao brasileiro. Assim como achava o búlgaro parecido com alguém muito doente. Ichihara olhou ao redor por alguns segundos, voltando seus olhos escuros para os deles, sua expressão não revelava qualquer coisa. Por que eles tinham ser tão controlados? Ela e Frederiksen eram dois que não conseguia ler nem mesmo querendo.

\- Devo supor que você foi atrás da pedra mesmo sendo prudente não fazê-lo.

\- Não podia deixar cair nas mãos de Snape.

Sentiu Ichihara olhar por cima do seu ombro e balançar a cabeça de forma negativa, não precisava ser um gênio para saber com quem ela estava falando, por mais que o búlgaro não gostasse de Snape, vivia dizendo que não significava que ele era o culpado. E por mais que Harry odiasse isso, sabia que ele tinha razão e estava sendo muito emotivo, mas não ligava. Nenhum pouco.

A japonesa virou-se encarando a porta que estava bem a frente deles, acenando de maneira positiva. Ela retirou sua varinha e encarou a todos.

\- Espero que vocês estejam a postos, eles irá precisar de todos nós caso a coisa fiquem complicadas.

Como sempre viu todos pegando as suas varinhas, ela tinha esse dom de liderança que não possuía. Sempre parecia saber o que falar e como falar. Sentiu a mão dela em seu ombro.

\- Não se preocupe, estamos todos aqui. Não está mais sozinho.

Sentiu o seu olho arder, principalmente quando todos eles colocaram a mão sobre o seu ombro, até mesmo o loiro. O que não era uma surpresa, apesar de tudo, ele parecia ser alguém leal aos seus.

\- Agora vamos, temos que chegar logo ao seu destino.

Acenando com a cabeça entrou na sala vendo várias chaves e uma vassoura, não precisava ser um gênio para entender que uma das chaves estava voando sobre ele e precisava pegar com a vassoura. Viu os olhos negros de a japonesa brilhar.

\- Vamos voar.

Se havia alguém que gostava de voar mais do que o próprio Harry era Ichihara, pelo o que tinha entendido não podia fazer isso com freqüência, algo haver como ser a chefe de uma família e ser indigno. Por isso eles tinham o costume de voar juntos em sua vassoura, principalmente quando não tinha jogo. Viu-a praticamente correr em direção ao objeto e segurando com uma força que era considerável para alguém tão pequena, chegando a ser ligeiramente menor do que ele.

Com habilidade que ele julgava ser impossível com tanto tecido, subiu em sua vassoura e impulsionou para cima. Sentiu o vento em seu cabelo quando percebeu que estava na garupa dela, segurando sua cintura fina e delicada, por um momento constatou que era muito legal está tão próximo a uma menina desse jeito. Mas a sensação logo passou quando ela inclinou-se para frente descendo de um jeito que ele não tinha certeza se a velha vassoura iria conseguir agüentar a pressão.

\- Qual delas é a necessária?

Olhou para a fechadura enquanto percebeu que Amélia estava na garupa dessa vez, ao seu lado Frederiksen parecia verde. Ele realmente não gostava de voar ou altura, enquanto Iago apenas observava como se tentasse descobrir um quebra-cabeça. Chegou mais perto percebendo que era uma grande e antiga.

\- Deve ser a maior e mais antiga.

\- Então é aquela.

A mão de Iago apontou para uma específica no meio da multidão e usando suas habilidades de Apanhador, acelerou desviando das outras chaves que vinham em sua direção. Não foi exatamente o voou mais fácil que fizera em sua vida, mas também havia sido bem mais estressante a sua primeira partida e se não fosse por Ichihara, não sabia se conseguiria ir tão bem.

Estendeu a mão segurando a chave que teimava em sair do seu aperto, então praticamente jogou na fechadura e percebeu que Frederiksen virou a chave e forçando a porta abrir. Amélia passou pela porta meio desajeitada, viu Iago empurrando-a com força e ouviu o barulho das chaves batendo ali e ficando com força. Fazendo-o perceber de novo que aquilo era mortal.

\- Nunca mais, nunca mesmo, quero repetir isso.

Percebeu que ele estava de joelho e Iago fazia alguma coisa com sua varinha, os dois trocaram olhares significativos que não conseguia entender direito.

\- Eu sempre perco as partes divertidas.

A pessoa negra estava logo atrás de si, vestida com uma roupa branca e prateada que tampava todo o seu corpo, deixando apenas o seu rosto de fora. Quer não era nem mesmo masculino e nem feminino, com rastafári que eram presos de lado como algo que parecia metal. Seus olhos eram de um incrível tom roxo, que só poderia ser conseguido por meio de magia.

\- Diversão? Esses dois são maníacos. Não entendo como eles nunca quebraram nada fazendo essas acrobacias esquisitas.

\- Eles são bruxos, a magia nos torna naturalmente resistente a acidentes.

O búlgaro lançou um olhar feio para o africano ou seria a? Zola não ajudava na identificação de seu gênero e ficava perfeitamente bem em serem chamadas de ambas as formas. Ele deu de ombros enquanto se voltava para japonesa fazendo uma curvatura e estendeu a mão para apertar a de Claire e Iago.

Então caminhou pela sala fazendo tochas se acenderem com o seu movimento, seus olhos brilharam de maneira quase sinistra e animada demais para ser verdade.  Um grande tabuleiro estava na frente deles, com peças de xadrez bruxo. Com um espaço vazio esperando por ele. O africano chegou perto de Amélia estendendo a mão para ela.

\- Acho que te devo uma partida não é mesmo minha cara?

\- E a Frederiksen também...

Ele olhou para o loiro com um ar divertido, Harry não tinha visto, mas Iago havia lhe dito que os dois estavam empatados em um jogo que nunca termina. Não importando o quanto eles o recomece. O búlgaro chegou perto deles com um sorriso suave, que o deixava mais sadio, mais bonito e relaxado.

\- Será que esse tabuleiro está pronto para enfrente dois dos melhores jogadores do mundo?

Amélia começou a bater palma de maneira divertida enquanto chegava perto do espaço vazio, mas parou olhando para Ichihara e Iago como se pedisse permissão. Afinal, Harry teria que jogar de qualquer maneira. Eles acenaram com a cabeça, mas simplesmente sentaram no chão, ou melhor, Iago o fez, Ichihara seguiu o exemplo.

Viu-se ocupando a posição do bispo e ficou esperando pelo próximo passo, como esperado Zola e Frederiksen caminharam pelo tabuleiro olhando as disposições das peças e então sorriram. Mesmo que tivessem sido impedidos de continuar pelos peões do time branco e novamente se perguntou até onde eles eram coisas da sua cabeça e até onde eram de verdade.

Os próximos minutos foram uma verdadeira confusão para o esmeraldino, isso porque os simplesmente davam ordens as peças sem pensar ou fazer qualquer tipo de sentido, mas pareciam que sabiam exatamente para onde ia e se não fosse por Amélia comentando alguma coisa e animando o jogo como se fosse uma partida de Quadriboll.

Quando percebeu os dois estavam lhe encarando de maneira orgulhosa, quando não havia nada entre ele e o rei branco. Assim chegou perto apenas para dizer.

\- Cheque mate.

A espada caiu de maneira sonora ecoando no local de forma sinistra. A porta atrás do tabuleiro viu quando os dois bateram as mãos de maneira animada.

\- Você é muito bom Frederiksen, mal posso esperar para usar algumas das jogadas que me ensinou.

\- Digo o mesmo Zola, mas agora eu sei como eu posso impedir alguns dos seus avanços.

A risada do africano fez com que sorrisse também, viu que até mesmo Ichihara estava sorrindo.

\- Como sempre, aprendendo as coisas mais inusitadas de experiências mais inusitadas.

\- É um dom.

Eles se olharam por alguns segundos e tudo estava em paz, mesmo que estivesse em algum lugar do interior do castelo. Começou a avançar para a outra sala. O cheiro de podre e coisa morta tomou conta do local.

\- Eca! Isso é nojento.

Antes que realmente pudesse perceber de onde vinha o cheiro, viu uma menina cor de chocolate um pouco baixa e corpulenta, com cabelos encaracolados e vestindo o que sabia ser a mais alta moda. Claire era meio fresca e conhecia mais poções do que qualquer pessoa que conhecia, só perdendo para Iago e Eléonore apenas porque ambas as escolas eram especialistas nisso. Os três juntos tinham o mesmo conhecimento de Snape... Ou assim parecia.

Não quando Iago e Amélia chegavam mais perto do Trasgo desmaiado no chão, mesmo a distância pode perceber que era um pouco maior do que aquele que havia desacordado para salvar Hermione e só foi possível porque Amélia e Frederiksen estavam lhe ajudando. Eles conversaram alguma coisa e só pode ouvir quando chegou realmente perto, sentindo o cheiro ainda mais forte de podridão e morte. Claire estava com o seu nariz tapado.

\- Por que estamos aqui mesmo?

\- Salvando a pedra filosofal.

Os olhos escuros da menina se alargaram antes mesmo de ficarem menor e encarar Harry, chegando perto dele.

\- Sério mesmo? Quantas vezes nós te dissemos que isso era perigoso?

\- Mas professora McGonagall não acreditou em mim quando disse que estava em perigo.

\- Já parou para pensar que poderia mesmo não está?

\- Alguém matou esses Trasgos. Acho que isso é uma prova.

Clarie balançou a cabeça de maneira negativa, deixando claro sua desaprovação, mesmo sabendo que ela tinha razão. Era perigoso, mas ele sentia que precisava fazer aquilo. Eles estavam com ele quando aquela criatura – alguns deles achavam que era Voldemort – tomando o sangue de Unicórnio e sabia que não poderia deixá-lo tocar na pedra e ganhar vida novamente.

Ignorou o corpo morte percebendo que Iago e Amélia estavam cuidando disso, embora não entendesse o que havia de tão importante quando se tratava de criaturas tão horrendas e nojentas. Chegou à outra sala vendo uma parede fogo subir em labaredas e percebendo sete frascos de poções em cima de uma mesa. Com uma charada. Imediatamente pegou lendo em voz alta:

 _“O perigo o aguarda à frente, a segurança ficou atrás,_  
_Duas de nós o ajudaremos no que quer encontrar,_  
_Uma dos sete o deixará prosseguir,_  
_A outra levará de volta quem a beber,_  
_Duas de nós conterão vinho de urtigas,_  
_Três de nós aguardam em fria para o matar,_  
Escolha, ou, ficará aqui para sempre,  
E para ajudá-lo, lhe damos quatro pistas:  
Primeira, por mais dissimulado que esteja o veneno,  
Você sempre encontrará um à esquerda do vinho de urtigas,  
Segunda, são diferentes as garrafas de cada lado,  
Aliás, se você quiser avançar nenhuma é sua amiga,  
Terceira, é visível que temos tamanhos diferentes,  
Nem a anã nem a [ _gigante_](http://www.potterpedia.org/criaturas/gigantes) _leva a morte no bojo,_  
Quarta, a segunda à esquerda e a segunda a direita  
São gêmeas ao paladar, embora diferentes a vista.”*

Enquanto falava andava de um lado para o outro, uma mania que já tinha visto fazendo enquanto estava explicando algumas noções básicas de poções que não tinha por ter vivido no mundo trouxa. Viu que Iago estava voltando da sala junto com Amélia, enquanto Zola e Frederiksen pareciam conversar sobre alguma coisa e Ichihara olhava fixamente para a mulata, como se tivesse prestando atenção em cada palavra que dizia.

Viu quando a mulher ruminava alguma coisa, sempre sendo seguido pelo olhar atento da japonesa, naquele dia o menino era muito novo para entender o que estava ocorrendo bem na sua frente, mas conversando mais tarde sobre aquilo perceberam que foi o dia em que algo muito bom para ambas ocorreu. Claire avançou em direção ao menor dos fracos, pegando-o e bebendo sem pensar duas vezes.

\- Pronto. Você pode passar e seja o que Morrigan quiser.

Sabia que a americana era devota de Deuses antigos, até mesmo tinha um corvo como animal de estimação. Não sabia como conseguia com todas as restrições da escola dela, mas sua mãe era trouxa e não ligava para o animal, até onde sabia era uma feiticeira a sua própria maneira. Suspirou enquanto passou pelas chamas. Dando de cara com um enorme turbante.

A surpresa tomou conta do seu corpo enquanto percebia ao fundo que Frederiksen falava alguma coisa com Zola e Iago, Ichihara e Claire chegavam mais perto dele. Todo o resto aconteceu muito rápido, tão rápido que quando percebeu estava com uma varinha em seu pescoço olhando para o espelho. Já o tinha visto antes, foi quando viram pela primeira vez todos eles. Seus iguais. Seus irmãos. Partes dele mesmo. Foi a primeira vez que se sentiu verdadeiramente feliz.

Como da primeira vez viu os olhos verdes acompanhado de cabelos claros, algo entre o loiro e ruivo, sua pele era branca e parecia terrivelmente com uma fada. Ela lhe sorriu enquanto colocou a mão em seus lábios.

\- O que você está vendo?

Sentiu os braços de Iago puxando-o para perto de si, enquanto Eléonore estava no seu lugar por um momento sentiu-se preocupado com ela. Sabia que muitos a considerava frágil devido a sua aparência delicada e mesmo sabendo melhor do que isso, também sabia que estavam lidando com um bruxo adulto. Aquilo era completamente diferente de defender Hermione de um Trasgo ou Neville de Draco.

 - Calma, se tem alguém que pode lidar com isso é ela. Você conseguiria mentir?

Balançou a cabeça sabendo que não conseguiria, não era bom nesse tipo de coisa, não como ela ou Frederiksen ou até mesmo Iago. Sempre foi uma pessoa muito cristalina e isso iria ser um problema, ou assim eles lhe diziam. Não tinha certeza disso.

\- Eu estou vendo os meus pais, eles estão do meu lado e eu tenho um irmão. Há uma mesa e também estão os meus amigos.

Percebeu-se terminando de falar, mesmo que estivessem observando a sua própria imagem, seu bolso pesou, embora estivesse muito mais preocupado com o outro lhe achar fraco pelas lágrimas que havia derramado. Não precisava ser um gênio para saber que aquilo era verdade, ao menos o suficiente para que não seja uma total mentira.

\- Sei o quanto isso é difícil para você, Harry. Mas não podemos deixar ninguém mais colocar a mão nessa pedra, nem mesmo Dumbledore. Ele mentiu para Flamel.

Abriu a boco para falar algo, mas seu corpo fora violentamente empurrado para o lado fazendo-o cair, com um movimento rápido conseguiu manter a pedra dentro do bolso.

\- Eu imagino que você confie no Diretor da sua escola, Harry. Contudo Flamel é um patrono na minha e não fazia a menor idéia dos perigos que a pedra está correndo, não podemos confiar em ninguém.

Acenou com a cabeça sem saber mais o que fazer, sentiu a francesa mexendo o seu corpo subindo pelos degraus enquanto o professor parecia conversar com alguém. Frederiksen apareceu com Zola aos seus sapatos, enquanto Iago, Amy e Ichihara estavam espalhados com suas varinhas nas mãos. Clarie parecia está prestando atenção na conversa confusa do ex-professor.

\- Zola você sabe magia gestual, ao menos, melhor do que nós conseguimos. Pode proteger a pedra até que seja seguro?

\- Não conheço nada tão forte assim.

\- Ele não sabe que temos a pedra, isso deve bastar para manter um feitiço fraco.

O africano acenou com a cabeça enquanto começou a mexer os seus dedos fazendo uns gestos muito complexos e muito rápidos, mal conseguia fazer os gestos mais simples. Sentiu o bolso ficando mais leve e ao mesmo tempo mais fundo.

\- É o máximo que consigo.

\- Deve bastar.

Como sempre a voz de Frederiksen soou confiante e no controle, sentia certa inveja, sabia que o seu coração estava martelando forte em seu peito e pensava em como Eléonore consegui recuar com tanto cuidado. Ele já teria se atrapalhado.

\- Olhem isso!

O grito de Claire fez com que percebesse o rosto de um homem saindo de trás da cabeça do seu ex-professor. Aquilo não era só nojento como também absolutamente errado. Totalmente errado. Sentiu o seu estomago se revirar.

\- Isso é impossível.

O desgosto na voz de Frederiksen lhe assustou, mesmo irritado, nunca o tinha visto tão abalado. Embora vir era uma expressão errada, ouvido seria melhor.

\- Se tivesse pegado a pedra, ao menos serviria de alguma coisa, mas sem nem mesmo isso...  É um inútil. Avadra Kedrava.

Ichihara se moveu tirando o seu corpo da linha de tiro fazendo o feitiço verde atingir o chão com força tal que viu o buraco no chão, Zola mexeu os seus dedos fazendo um feitiço azul atingir o chão criando diversos tipos de estacas, que foram devidamente repelidas. Mas Amy estava atenta e por isso mexeu sua varinha fazendo vários pedaços de gelos caírem do céu.

Um arco de fogo repeliu os ataques, enquanto Iago assumia fazendo um muro de plantas surgir a sua frente percebeu o quanto estava perdendo a oportunidade de se preparar melhor. De ser um bruxo melhor. Mais de uma vez se recusou a estudar com eles ou assistir suas aulas, mesmo quando Claire e Eléonore ofereceram ao ver o quão ruim era o seu professor de defesa. Isso iria mudar. Ao dá lugar para Ichihara usar sua varinha para criar o que pareciam ser algemas de pratas, prometeu que não iria nunca mais negligencia a sua chance de ser um bruxo melhor.

\- Já chega! Você pode ser o melhor bruxo de sua geração Senhor Potter, mais ainda é apenas um garoto.

Sentiu o corpo dele colidindo com o seu e caindo, a mão dele foi direto em seu rosto e a dor foi tamanha que percebeu todos eles gritarem. Todos eles tremerem onde estavam. Ouviu gritos de preocupação e a ultima coisa que percebeu antes de seus olhos apagarem, foi seus dedos se movimentando com a vontade de Zola.


End file.
